Ketika Benci Punya Cerita
by sweetheart648
Summary: Intinya Baekhyun benci sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun ga suka sama cowok kolot bebegog kayak Chanyeol tapi masa depan siapa yang tau? I "Keren apaan emangnya? I "Kamu keren soalnya ga perlu snapchat muka kamu udah kaya anjing." Warning! Chanbaek! Hunhan dan Kaisoo ikut serta, cerita ringan tentang gay alias cowok x cowok! DLDR! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

[CHANBAEK FANTASI PENGGEMAR]

Judul: Aku benci Kamu

Pemain:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Pemain lain: Pilarian ae lah

Genre: Romantis, Humor, anak sekolahan, Persahabatan, Percintaan dll

Rating: T, M

Peringatan: Cerita GAY! Cowok x Cowok! Bahasa campur Indo dan Trend-sunda! Bahasa tak baku dan melanggar aturan EYD yang ada. Diperuntukan bagi Chanbaek Shipper anu urang bandung dan yang bisa Bahasa Sunda. Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca.

Pengklaiman: Terinspirasi dari pengalaman.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

"Ya, silakan bertanya."

Kelas mendadak hening pas ibu Yoona -guru geografi kelas sebelas-tiga bilang gitu. Demi apapun murid-murid disana ga mau nanya soalnya itu cuma bikin jam istirahat terus ke kikis. Males aned kan? Kecuali ada satu murid yang kobe parah keliatan lagi ngacung.

Baekhyun udah antusias, tapi pas liat siapa orang yang nanya Baekhyun langsung kesel-setengah-mati!

Cowok itu keliatan ngelipet tangannya di dadanya. "Tidak bu, jadi saya hanya mau koreksi yang bagian ekosistem, jadi sebetulnya, ekosistem itu termasuk..."

Ga! Baekhyun ga mau denger! Dengan muka jutek Baekhyun ngeliat sinis kearah cowok raksasa yang duduk dibarisan ketiga dari belakang yang lagi nyerocos dengan suara besarnya. Suara yang ga tau kenapa mirip kaya suara alarm di jam wakernya. Sama-sama ngeganggu!

Btw nih gais, sekarang Baekhyun lagi persentasiin Geografi sama anggota kelompoknya -Bogum dan Irene, Baekhyun selaku ketua kelompok juga udah nguasain materi yang barusan dia jelasin. Baekhyun udah percaya diri banget padahal, dia suka banget sama tatapan kagum temen-temennya akan kepinteran dia bawain persentasi, namun Cowok tinggi yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu ngajuin pertanyaan berbelit-belit sampe Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri dan dia sweatdrop pas akhirnya pertanyaan itu dijawab sama

Chanyeol sendiri plus dia so-soan ngoreksi materi seolah materi milik Baekhyun salah.

'Cowo angkuh sialan! Tiang jemuran! Telinga alien! Musnah kau musnaaah!'

Dengan segala umpatannya Baekhyun gak sadar kalo dia sampe ngeremesin makalahnya dan ga peduli kalo itu bakal rusak. Dia acuh pas Irene bisikin ke dia kalo makalahnya rikes. Sabodo teuing! Dendamnya udah keubun-ubun sama kesombongan Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun liat Ibu Yoona ngangguk bangga natap ke arah Chanyeol. "Penjelasan yang

tepat, murid Chanyeol. Nah, nak Baekhyun, contohlah murid Chanyeol ya, pembawaannya pas sekali dan lain kali cari sumber makalah yang tepat ya."

WHAT THE FAKING MOUTH THAT IS!?

Bahu Baekhyun turun dan mulai ngecicit. "Iya, bu."

Baekhyun ngerasa harga dirinya jatuh kemudian terinjak oleh kaki besar Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol itu cuma nyengir ga jelas karna dapet point plus dari Ibu Yoona. Sumpah!Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun hampir aja mau ngelepas sepatunya dan ngelemparnya ke kepala besar Chanyeol. Isssssh!

Ibu Yoona beres-beres tasnya dan berdiri. "Baik, kita akhiri sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."

"Yaaaa buuuu." Dijawab murid-murid sana dan mereka mulai pada berhamburan keluar buat istirahat.

Baekhyun ngegerutu sepanjang dia jalan ke bangkunya, jalannya dihentak-hentakin terus ngebanting makalah ke meja lalu duduk disamping Luhan -sahabat ogebnya.

Luhan nengok pas itu, dia natap aneh Baekhyun yang ngedadak lemes juga pucet kaya orang Amnesia-eh! Anemia! Kenapa ni anak?

"Kunaon beb?" Luhan coba nanya tapi Baekhyun cuma rebahin kepalanya dimeja.

Ga lama dari kejauhan ada cowok ganteng, tinggi, dan putih banget jalan deketin bangku Luhan sambil ngasih misting warna pink. Dia senyum-senyum misterius gitu sampe bikin beberapa cewe teriak ga jelas.

"Dimakan ya," ucap cowok yang ber-name tag Oh Sehun

Luhan nyengir natap cowok yang lagi ngegebet dia dan sekuat tenaga berusaha buat ga baper. Luhan orangnya emang gampang baperan, selain itu dia juga orangnya penuh sama rasa curiga dan parnoan, udah sering dia digebetin kaya gini tapi berakhir dipermainin juga bikin Luhan lelah lahir batin. Nah dia ga mau keulang lagi di sekolah barunya, dia kapok hatinya dimainin terus.

Luhan ngeluarin misting lain dari tasnya terus nunjukin ke Sehun. "Maaf hun, aku dah punya makan sendiri."

Luhan jujur ngerasa ga enak sebenernya soalnya Sehun keliatan tulus ngasihnya. Tapi demi kebaikan batinnya ya mau gimana lagi? Tapi tiba-tiba aja Sehun naro misting pemberiannya di meja Luhan.

"Ya udah kalo gitu makannya bareng-bareng sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Harus habis kalo engga aku cipok mau?"

Luhan ciut pas lihat muka Sehun yang datar-tajem-banget! Hah, kumaha deui atuh, Luhan cuma bisa ngangguk pasrah ai udah gini mah. "Iya, aku makan."

Sehun ngangguk sambil ngelus sayang rambut Luhan. "Aku ke koperasi dulu ya."

IH! MEREKA KAYAK PACARAN SUMPAH! JADIAN BURU JADIAN!

Luhan lagi-lagi ngangguk. Jiwa hello kittynya keluar ga tau kenapa setiap sama Sehun, padahal cita-citanya jadi cowok manly, di kamarnya dia udah pasang poster Agung Hercules, Deddy Corbuzier dan pria kekar lainnya buat dijadiin bayang-bayang badannya kelak. Tapi tetep aja kalo ada Sehun dia ngerasa feminim.

Baekhyun natap geli sahabatnya. Dia nompang kepalanya di tangannya. "Cie, dikasih bekel padahal pacar aja bukan. Kalian punya hubungan temen rasa pacar ya?"

Luhan mendengus cantik natap Baekhyun. "Hem, yang ga punya gebetan plus jones sirik aja sih!"

Jutek Luhan.

Baekhyun yang ngerasa kesinggung jadi mukul bahu Luhan. Soalnya omongan Luhan kaya nunjukin kalo dia gak laku. "Tiak kau Luhan! Tiak!"

Luhan bingung natap Baekhyun "Tiak apaan coba?"

"Coba balikin katanya."

"FAKYU!" Luhan yang nyadar arti 'Tiak' itu langsung nunjukin jari tengahnya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ketawa keras nan cempreng sambil mukul-mukul mejanya.

"Hey, berisik! Bisa ga diem?"

Baekhyun sontak aja diem pas tau kalo itu suara Chanyeol, dia balik badan. "Naon sih Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol nutup bukunya dan nunjukin muka angkuh ke Baekhyun. "Kamu yang kenapa? Saya lagi baca."

"Kalo baca ya ke perpus aja keles, kamu kira ini kelas punya kamu apa?" Baekhyun bales nyolot.

Chanyeol ketawa remeh. "Susah ya ngomong sama cewek pms."

Baekhyun melotot dengernya, sialan! Kurang ajar banget si caplang! Baekhyun gak bales omongan Chanyeol dan cuma diem, mukanya yang manis berubah sepet.

"Kunaon sih Baek? Ko asa suram gitu mukanya," ucap Luhan sambil ngebuka misting pink gambar hello kittynya.

Yang ditanya cuma acuh dan malah mukul-mukulin tasnya yang ada di meja dan sesekali nama Chanyeol keselip di umpatan Baekhyun, dan udah gitu ga ada hentinya ngeliatin Chanyeol yang mulai jalan keluar kelas.

Luhan ngela napas, emang kudu sabar punya sahabat imut, cantik dan mungil namun super duper alay kaya Baekhyun, udah mah sensitipan, pikiran sempit lagi, juga kaya anak-anak sifatnya kadang bikin Luhan maupun Kyungsoo bikin kerepotan ngurusinnya. Btw, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersahabat sejak ngalamin masa pubertas bareng, nah dari situ mereka apa-apa bareng, masuk SMA bareng, pokonya segala bareng deh! Mandi juga bareng, ukuran penis yang mungil pun ikutan bareng-EEEH!

Luhan makanin bala-balanya sambil nyodorin misting nya ke Baekhyun. Males rasanya kalo udah bahas soal rasa benci Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"Udah jan diliatin nanti kepala Chanyeol bisa bolong hayo."

Baekhyun ikut nyemilin bala-bala punya Luhan, juga gak lupa nyuapin Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang lagi larut sama buku biologinya yang lagi ngebahas

bab reproduksi. Edan emang, anak ips ko bacaannya ipa. Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya sama Jongin -anak ipa kelas tetangga sebelah yang baru aja seminggu jadian sama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ngedengus. "Maksudnya naon coba? Dia teh kaya mau bikin Aku keliatan bodo barusan di depan, Kamu liat ga, Lu?,"

Luhan ngangguk sambil ngegigit cengek dilanjut ngelahap bala-balanya. "Ssh emang da bengeut si Chanyeol mah pikasebeleun."

Pas dengerin itu ga tau kenapa Baekhyun ngeiyahin dalem hati. Padahal dia teh baru aja satu bulan masuk SMA Soomin (Sooman-love-Youngmin) ini, kepingin dia sih pengen berbaur sama orang-orang baru juga dapet temen baru plus pengalaman baik tapi kenapa ada aja yang mulai ngajak dia benci-bencian.

Tapi Baekhyunnya juga sih yang awal bencinya.

"Lu Ih! Kesel Aku sama Chanyeol itu, dia itu sirik atau apa sama Aku sampe dia kaya gitu?"

"Mungkin dia ga suka kalo ada yang lebih pinter dari dia."

Baekhyun ngangguk cepet. "Bisa oge eta! tapi eh! Kyungsoo! dari pada maca nukitu mening maca

sosiologi."

Kyungsoo natep Baekhyun ga setuju. "Jongin bilang ke aku kalo aku kudu belajar ini buat masa depan kita, kata dia aku terlalu polos."

"Boa Edan eta si hideung!" Baekhyun memekik.

Luhan jejelin cengek kedalem gehu dan masukin itu ke mulut Kyungsoo. "Hayangan deuih kamu mah Kyung! Udah jangan dibaca!"

Kyungsoo naruh bukunya terus natep kesel ke Baekhyun. "Jongin gak hideung ai kamu. Dia teh cuma coklat eksotis erlelele. Aku kesel kalo ada yang bilang dia

item!"

"Kyungi sayang, kamu lagi mens?" Ucap Baekhyun

Luhan ngekeh terus minum soalnya kepedesan.

"Gelo siah!" Bibir love-shape Kyungsoo ngerucut minta dicivok. "Dah ah! Aku kebawah dulu beli air, mau nitip ga?"

"Nitip cimol tigaribu ya, pedes asin ya tapi banyakin!" Itu

Baekhyun

"Aku lumpia basah aja deh sama pop ice coklat."

Pas Kyungsoo keluar Baekhyun noel Luhan dan bikin Cowok muka cina itu natap dia. "Hah?"

"Kyungsoo kena teori Tai rasa coklat kali ya?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya. "Ppfffttt, bisa jadi, cuma aing mah kasian sama Kyungsoo kenapa sekali dapet malah cowok dekil kaya Jongin?" Baekhyun ngakak seketika terus tangannya ngambil misting punya Sehun terus dibuka.

"Anj- MADAFAKAH!" Baekhyun teriak

Luhan sontak aja kaget, dia ngambil misting itu soalnya penasaran kenapa Baekhyun keliatan sekaget itu liat isi misting dari Sehun.

Dan Luhan blushing seketika pas ngeliatㅡ

ㅡ isi misting itu berisi dua telur goreng mata sapi yang ngejajar jadi dua bulatan dan ga lupa satu buah sosis goreng berada di tengah-tengah dua bulatan telur goreng itu dan tak lupa secuil mayonaise di ujung sosis itu.

Bisa kalian bayangin sendiri gimana bentuk itu makanan.

.

.

.

"Ayeuna kari pemilihan dua anggota bagian kependidikan."

Minseok selaku Miss Hits -dia Cowok sih tapi suka banget dipanggil Miss karna dia terkenal seantero sekolah juga karna mirip Sohee Wonder Girls- di kelas sebelas-tiga nulis dua kotak di buku catatannya yang nantinya bakal diisi sama nama yang dikandidat. Minseok sebenernya ga ngejabat jadi apa-apa sih di kelas tapi dia yang ngatur sistem

organisasi kelas. Favorit Minseok adalah riweuh dalam segi apapun.

Minseok ngelirik Soul-loving-mate nya si Jongdae. "Ih, Jongdae! Buru mikir ih saha!"

Sementara Jongdae dengan muka belaga mikir mulai menimbang-nimbang. "Gimana kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun? Mereka aku rasa yang paling menonjol kepinterannya."

Minseok ngangguk. "Boleh juga. Aku tulis dulu ya, lagian kayanya Baekhyun setuju tapi ga tau tuh kalo Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba si jangkung yang diomongin ngampirin Minseok, Chanyeol tau kalo anggota organisasi kelas lagi dibentuk sebelum di asese sama ketua murid.

Minseok nyadar ada Chanyeol langsung nunjuk dia pake pensil inulnya. "Kamu jadi bidang kependidikan ya?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, lumayan, itu juga bisa dia kuasai ngomong-ngomong. "Saya sendiri?"

Jongdae yang ngerasa kalo posisi Chanyeol sama Minseok kedeketan tiba-tiba aja misahin mereka dan berdiri ditengah Minseok sama Chanyeol, dia natap datar Chanyeol. "Enggak, sama Baekhyun."

Minseok ketawa kecil, dia suka kalo udah liat Jongdae cemburu kaya gini.

Chanyeol natap ga setuju. Kenapa sih harus dengan Baekhyun? Bukannya cowok cantik itu benci banget sama dirinya? Chanyeol ga mau semakin bikin Baekhyun ga suka sama dia walaupun dari awal

Chanyeol ga tau kesalahan apa yang dia bikin.

"Loh? Bisa diganti ga?" Chanyeol akhirnya angkat suara

Minseok ngernyit. "Emang kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Gapapa, ganti aja sama orang lain atau bisa kok saya menjabat sendirian. Saya ga suka."

Minseok ngegebrak meja. "Ga bisa gitu dong! Apapun keputusannya itu gimana Yifan. Udah kamu sama Baekhyun fix jadi kandidat. Kenapa juga kamu ga suka sama Baekhyun? Ga mau coba main profesional gitu? Kamu mau sama yang bodo? Kamu mau kelas ini pincang, hah? Kamu mau..."

"Udah sayang, kasian dedek bayi di perut kamu," ujar Jongdae sambil ngelus punggung Minseok

"BENGET SIA JONGDAE! OLEGUN!"

Chanyeol pusing, Chanyeol ga tau harus gimana. Dia balik ke bangkunya dengan ngeratapin nasib yang nimpa dirinya. Yang dipikirannya cuma satu. Rasa benci Byun Baekhyun terhadap dirinya dan nasib pertemanan mereka kalo sampe satu jabatan

dan ngelaksanain amanat bareng. Chanyeol sadar dari awal kalo Baekhyun ga suka sama dia. Padahal itu cowok kalo senyum manis banget, senyuman termanis yang pernah Chanyeol liat di muka bumi ini.

Beda lagi kalo Baekhyun natap Chanyeol, yang ada cuma tatapan tajem, sinis, juga dingin. Dan demi apapun Chanyeol paling ga suka digituin.

Sehun nepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kunaon bro?"

Chanyeol sontak noleh, "Tidak ada. Saya heran euy, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Oh itu, dia ga suka sama kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ga tau."

"Padahal awalnya Saya suka sama anak itu."

Sehun ngakak dalem hati asli. "Gebet aja kali, uke-uke macem gitu biasanya tipe malu tapi mau, lagian sia juga keliatan ganteng jadi gampang kalo naklukin seseorang."

Chanyeol tersenyum kobe dan nepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. "Saya menolak untuk pacaran, Saya ingin satu orang untuk seumur hidup, Saya tidak mau jika misalnya Baekhyun berakhir menjadi mainan seperti mantan dalam perjalanan cinta Saya, Saya ingin Baekhyun menjadi tempat tujuan akhir perjalanan cinta Saya. Dan semua itu memudar saat tau jika Baekhyun membenci Saya."

Sehun mendadak pening, SEHUN MIGRAIN!

"Saya ingin melalui tahap perkenalan dan kedua belah pihak keluarga Saya dengan keluarga Baekhyun saling mengenal dan merestui hubungan kami." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Sehun ngerasa kalo otaknya bakal keluar lewat lubang telinga sebentar lagi.

Sehun natap sedih babaturan satu jiwanya ini. "Maneh suka banget ama si Baekhyun emang?"

"Saya masih bingung hun. Saya terlalu canggung kalo berperilaku baik sama Baekhyun. Bahkan dia benci sama Saya, mungkin cara takdir untuk mempersatukan kami sedikit berbeda."

Sehun ngela nafasnya sementara Chanyeol cuma nyengir ga jelas.

"Susah ngomong sama orang kobe mah, untung babaturan aing maneh teh, dia butuh 'pencerahan' si hitam," ujar Sehun

.

.

.

Sekarang lagi jam istirahat kedua, kelas sepi, Luhan lagi ga tau kemana sementara Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo yang emang dasarnya males malah diem di kelas, pas disuruh kebawah sama anggota kedisiplinan kelas tiga mereka ngeles dengan berujar 'Lagi mens, kak, lemes.'

Begonya itu kakak kelas main percaya aja. Mungkin ada beberapa faktor. Faktor Y bilang mereka diduga cantik dan kecil kaya cewek, faktor X bilang mereka adalah cewek tomboy.

"Ih geleh ka si Chanyeol!" Lagi, lagi Baekhyun yang gak berenti ngumpat.

Kyungsoo ngedecak, lumayan keganggu soalnya dia lagi chat'an sama Jongin. "Enggeus atuh lah!

Ni dipikiran wae."

"Kyungsoo ih! Ko gitu!" Baekhyun ngerucut imut.

Minseok yang lagi nyantai di bangkunya balik badan kearah Baekhyun. "Lagian Chanyeol juga ga suka da sama kamu."

Baekhyun diem pas itu, hatinya asa gimana gitu pas Minseok bilang kaya gitu, si feminim itu natap Minseok dalem. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau?"

Minseok muterin bangkunya buat ngadep Baekhyun. "Soalnya kan pas tadi aku sama Jongdae lagi nyusun anggota bidang kependidikan, ternyata orang yang dikandidat kamu sama Chanyeol. Nah dia nolak kalo partner'an sama Kamu."

"KOK BISA AKU KEPILIH SAMA CAPLANG ITU?!" Baekhyun heboh, Baekhyun ga terima. Napasnya ga teratur sekarang, mana bisa dia kerjasama sama rivalnya sendiri?

Kyungsoo ngangguk dan nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. "Bisalah, kalian kan sama-sama pinter. Udahlah Baek, bisa aja kalian bisa temenan baik karna kerjasama bareng."

"GA MAU! GA SUDI!" Baekhyun keukeuh dan itu bikin Kyungsoo kesel minta ampun.

"Kumaha maneh welah. Mikirin Chanyeol terus, Daehyun kemanain?"

Sumpah, Baekhyun blushing pas nama orang yang dia suka disebut. "Aku mikirin Daehyun kok! Selalu malah! Dia kan cinta sejati aku, yang bakal nikah sama aku!"

Minseok ngekeh. "Taunya nikahnya sama Chanyeol."

"Apa sih Minseok!" Baekhyun mukul pelan bahu Minseok. Mls banget kalo jodohnya sampe sama si CAPLANG.

"Masa depan kan ga ada yang tau, Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Sekarang udah jam 15.30 sore, bel pulang juga udah bunyi. Chanyeol mau pulang.

Kaki lebarnya naikin tangga lumayan cepet. Tadi Chanyeol ketiduran diperpus, untung aja penjaga baik hati bangun dia. Udah gitu pas Chanyeol nyampe ke kelas tiba-tiba aja badannya beku pas liat Baekhyun lagi sendirian di kelas. Awalnya sih Chanyeol acuh dan jalan aja lempeng, tapi dia bisa liat kalo sebenernya Baekhyun lagi tidur sambil kepalanya miring ngadep kiri, yang ngebuat Chanyeol makin jelas ngeliat muka cantik alami cowok ini.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol deketin Baekhyun dan jongkok sampe mukanya persis di depan muka Baekhyun. Jari panjang Chanyeol ngelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, lanjut ke pelipis terus ke hidung, Chanyeol pencet itu idung dengan pelan banget sampe Baekhyun ngegeliat kaya anak kucing, Chanyeol ketawa tanpa suara.

Chanyeol natap kagum salah satu ciptaan Tuhannya disini. Luar biasa banget sampe bikin badan Chanyeol gemeter.

"Baekhyun, Kenapa sih kamu ga suka sama aku? Apa Iya yang dibilang mereka bener kalo kamu ga suka sama perilaku aku?"

Fuuuuuh~ Dia niupin anak poni Baekhyun yang basah karena keringet.

"Mmh." Baekhyun ngelenguh.

Glup.

Chanyeol nelen ludahnya gugup.

'Ayahanda! Ibunda! Chanyeol ga kuat, Chanyeol mau nikahin Baekhyun, Chanyeol mau ngelamar Baekhyun supaya ga dilamar orang lain!'

Chanyeol juga manusia, Chanyeol juga punya napsu! Buktinya sekarang dia lagi ciumin bibir Baekhyun, dilumat-lumat sama dijilat-jilat gitu, dia keenakan sama bibir manis Baekhyun yang nagihin pisan. Chanyeol ga peduli sebetapa bencinya Baekhyun sama dia apalagi sama tindakan ga senonohnya sekarang. Yang penting nyiumin bibir Baekhyun adalah titik pusat pikirannya sekarang.

Baekhyun ga bangun. Dia malah terlena karna dia lagi mimpi dicium sama Daehyun di nirwana terindah.

Tanpa sadar ada dua cowok mungil yang liatin Chanyeol lagi ciumin Baekhyun dari lawang pintu.

"Huh, ceuk aku juga apa."

"Iya Kyung, tapi gimana atuh? Kan Baekhyun lagi suka-sukanya sama Daehyun, dan lagi benci-bencinya sama Chanyeol."

"Kan masa depan mah ga ada yang tau, Lu. Hati gampang bolak-balik sih. Tapi hati aku mah udah dipakuin Jongin."

.

.

.

Perlukah dilanjut ff hina ini?

[P.S. ff chanbaek yang welcome park jiwon chapter 3 sedang dalam proses]

[P.S.S. MAAF NGARET BGT soalnya Saya udah kelas tiga wkwkwk]

[P.S.S.S. Akan terus update jika waktu memberikan sedikit kebaikan hatinya.]


	2. Chapter 2

[CHANBAEK FANTASI PENGGEMAR]

Judul: Bagian II: Aku benci Kamu

Pemain:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Pemain lain: Temukan ya! :3

Genre: Romantis, Humor, anak sekolahan, Persahabatan, Percintaan dll

Rating: T

Peringatan: Cerita GAY! Cowok x Cowok! Bahasa campur Indo dan Trend-sunda! Bahasa tak baku dan melanggar aturan EYD yang ada. Bahasa sakumaha aing (segimana saya)

Pengklaiman: Terinspirasi dari pengalaman.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

.

[Sesuai permintaan, bahasa sundanya bakal lebih sedikit hehehe]

.

.

.

.

Hari senin jam sebelas siang dan sekarang lagi jam pelajaran Sosiologi.

Bete! Bete! Betein banged!

Murid-murid kelas sebelas-tiga udah pada masang muka suram tanda stamina dan kinerja otak mereka udah melemah, kalo diliat lagi sih sebagian mereka keliatan ada yang tidur, ada yang main hape sambil selfie, ada yang dandan, juga ga lupa ada Sehun yang duduk sambil nyender ke dinding lagi ngelamun jorok tentang Luhan sampe air liurnya mau ngalir —eww dan banyak aktivitas lainnya yang mereka buat biar gagh bosen. Situasi yang udah lazim bagi banyak sekolah di dunia ini, bener kan gue?

Padahal mereka itu tai—eh tau kalo misalkan sekarang lagi jam kuis pelajaran sosiologi tapi mereka udah sabodo teuing gitu, malah kesannya 'santai aja vroh, masih kelas sebelas ini' dan ujian nasional masi jauh dari sekian kali mata memandang, lagian Bu Tiffany juga cuma merhatiin murid jajaran depan sama kedua aja. Yang rata-rata murid pinter lah gitu, contohnya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol.

Beda situasi sama Baekhyun, dia paling semangat kalo udah kaya gini, dia suka saat otaknya dipacu dalem pertanyaan kuis berhadiah poin tambahan buat pelajaran sosiologi. Baekhyun eksaited pisan pas dia ngeliat Luhan lagi bobo cantik di sampingnya sama di belakangnya Kyungsoo yang masi tetep aja chat Line sama Jongin. Maklum dia kan statusnya LDR macem; 'Pacarku memang dekat, lima langkah dari kelas~ '

Suasana jadi tegang pas ibu guru yang sangat fashionable itu ngebuka buku paket sosiologinya, bu Tiffany senyum licik tapi lucuin sebelum ngasih soal, dia suka aned sama tampang sok serius anak-anak pinter, tapi yang di dapet malah siulan cowok-cowok baragajul kurang belaian di jajaran belakang sana.

Buat ngusir gugup Ibu Tiffany ngedehem sedikit.

"Jika Lee Minho mengalami kenaikan jabatan dari guru menjadi kepala sekolah, maka itu dimanakan?"

YAAAAP! GAMPANG BANGET ITU MAAAH! Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya terus dia mulai ngejawab. "Mobilitas sosial vertiㅡ"

ㅡ"Mobilitas sosial vertikal ke atas."

Yah.

Yaaah.

YAAAAAAAAAAH!

ATUUUH! Baekhyun neken dadanya kuat-kuat pas tau itu Chanyeol yang jawab sama suara kerasnya.

'ANJUUU! KO DIA MAIN NYEROCOS AJA SIH?!'

Baekhyun sontak aja ngeliatin Chanyeol dari bangkunya tapi Chanyeol cuek aja sambil tetep fokus kedepan, Baekhyun ngumpat dalam hati karna udah kecolongan satu poin.

Dia ngela napas, Gakpapalah Baek! Amal! Anggap aja si caplang itu orang membutuhkan! Kamu kan pinter, Baek! Tahan Baekhyun! Tahan!

Dari depan Ibu Tiffany ngangguk. "Ya, tepat, siapa kamu namanya?"

Chanyeol senyum lebar— "Park Chanyeol, bu."

—dan Baekhyun cemedud. Abaikan

Ibu Tiffany terus ngebuka halaman lagi.

"Jika Lee Seunggi berubah profesi menjadi pegawai padahal sebelumnya ia seorang boss, maka ia mengalami?"

Kali ini Baekhyun harus dapet giliran jawab! Semangat Baekhyun!

Suara Baekhyun dia ubah jadi agak gede. "Mobilitas sosial vertikalㅡ "

ㅡ "Mobilitas sosial vertikal ke bawah."

"Tepat, Chanyeol!"

MADAFAK!

'ANJI—Sabar! Sabar!'

Tubuh Baekhyun udah makin panas. Tahan Baekhyun! Tenang! Sabar! Dua poin loh ini! Dulu ga pernah dia sampe ketinggalan poin malah dia suka ngeborong poin tapi sekarang kenapa jadi gini sih?

Pokoknya dia harus bikin Chanyeol ga punya kesempatan buat jawab buat soal selanjutnya, kalo Chanyeol bisa main kotor masa dia ga bisa?

"Ya, betul Chanyeol." Ibu Tiffany ngebalik halaman lagi.

"Jika Song Joongki menjadi seorang aktor dan Ayahnya seorang buruh, maka dinamakan mobilitas vertikal apa?"

Ga ada cara lain! Baekhyun ngacung tiba-tiba padahal engga disuruh juga, sebagian murid ngeliatin dia cuma Baekhyun acuh aja, pede aja, paduli bagong, dia ngejawab dengan lantang. "Mobilitas Intraㅡ

ㅡ"Mobilitas Antargenerasi."

"Ya, seratus. Chanyeol."

ATUUUH AH!

BAEKHYUN GAAAK SUKA ANJIRRR!

'ARRRGH! Chanyeol Fakyuuuu! Fak-yu!' Baekhyun merem, rahangnya ngeras, dia ngeremes tangannya tanda kalo Baekhyun emang lagi marah sekarang.

Aslina siah! Baekhyun kecolongan hampir semua soal, dan itu karna Park -Sialan- Chanyeol!

Di samping itu Luhan ngerasa ada hawa panas yang masuk ke alam tidurnya. Dia lagi mimpi ada di tengah-tengah peperangan abad pasukan anak anjing melawan pasukan Rillakuma.

Ibu Tiffany nge buka halaman lagi. "Jika—

RING RING

RING RING

RING RING

—Kampret!" ibu Tiffany ngumpat kecil terus ngeliat jam nya kemudian nutup bukunya.

"Jam ibu sudah habis, tiga poin di dapatkan oleh murid Park Chanyeol dan sisa 70 poin untuk kalian rebutkan minggu depan. Sekian anak-anak, pr halaman 45 sampai 50 ya."

Semuanya ngejawab. "Iyaaaaaa Buuuuuuuu Tiffany."

Yifan berdiri terus ngomong sama suara lantang. "Beri ucapan."

Semua murid berdiri terus ngebungkuk. "Terima kasih."

Pas Ibu Tiffany keluar, ga tau kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja berdiri dan ngegebrak meja.

BRAK!

"AAAA"

"A!"

"Aduuuh ada apaan sih?!"

"Itu elo ya Jeno?!"

"Bukaaaan! Itu! Itu! Si Baekhyun tuuuh!

Anak-anak lain sontak aja kaget, ada apa sama Baekhyun? Tapi pas mereka liat Baekhyun lagi patatap-tatap sama Chanyeol, mereka udah bisa baca situasi kalo peperangan bakal terjadi, dengan gitu mereka acuh terus balik lagi ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah elah."

"Wuuuuuh!"

Kira liat sekarang ada Luhan yang baru aja kebangunin dari tidurnya, matanya merah sayu gitu terus dia ngucek matanya natep Baekhyun.

"Duh biji cabe gendot! Ada apaan si berisik-berisik?"

Di saat-saat perang gini gak ada waktu buat pemimpin perang ngedengerin kuda perangnya. Baekhyun ga peduliin ejekan Luhan, dia mulai adu ngomong ke Chanyeol.

"Apa sih Chanyeol! Dari tadi mutusin omongan orang mau ngejawab soal aja!"

Dari bangku di paling depan, Chanyeol cuma bisa naikin sebelah alisnya natap Baekhyun. Sumpah deh! Ga ngerti da! Dia ga tau apa-apa jol weh Baekhyun kaya gitu. Chanyeol ga paham sama situasinya sekarang, dia ngerasa kalo Baekhyun selalu kaya gadis pms kalo sama dia.

Chanyeol nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Emang saya kenapa?"

Baekhyun ketawa sinis dengernya. Ih! Bisa banget dia bikin alesan, watados bengeut gitu lah anday, Baekhyun baeud udah gitu natep sinis ke Chanyeol.

Disini Luhan kayanya harus cepet-cepet cari popcorn. "Kyung, ada pop corn gak?

Kepala Kyungsoo tegak. "Yu beli dulu."

Baekhyun pouty. "Kamu barusan motong aku yang lagi mau jawaban soal! Maksud kamu apa?"

Langsung aja Chanyeol naikin sebelah alisnya, ga paham sumpah!

"Emang tadi kamu mau jawab ya? Kok saya tidak melihat juga mendengar ya?"

Baekhyun shock sumpah! Apa Chanyeol mendadak buta sama budeg gitu? Atau dia bener-bener sengaja kaya gitu? Supaya Baekhyun keliatan konyol sekarang? Punya dosa apa sih dia sama Chanyeol?

Dari bangku barisan ke tiga deket jendela Jongdae yang lagi senderan ke bahu Minseok cuma bisa ngorek-ngorek upilnya sambil nonton dua calon sejoli itu.

"Aing bisa mencium bau benih-benih cinta dibalik persaingan."

Minseok yang lagi kipas-kipas cuma ngangguk. Dari tadi dia ngeperhatiin dua insan yang lagi bertengkar sengit.

"Lucu juga sih aku liatnya juga." Minseok ngebeo.

Baekhyun ngedengus. "Chanyeol, boleh kita bersaing, tapi yang sehat dong!" Baekhyun kali ini teriak.

Chanyeol nyipitin matanya terus ketawa kecil gitu. "Tapi saya tidak merasa kalau kita sedang bersaing."

Denger itu Baekhyun langsung monyongin bibirnya, bete ah! Dia paling lemah kalo soal debat sama seseorang, beda sama Chanyeol yang malah jago banget dalem debat.

Cowok manis itu nunduk, bahunya turun.

Baekhyun sedih, kapan dia bisa lebih hebat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedih, kenapa masa berjayanya di sekolahnya dulu ga bisa terkabul di SMA Soomin (Sooman-love-Youngmin) ini. Baekhyun sedih, karna Chanyeol terlalu sempurna.

"KAMU MAAAH IH—"

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi merhatiin mereka langsung ikut berdiri, lama-lama ga tahan juga dia. "Duh! Bisa ga sih kalian diem?! Berisik tau ga! Kamu juga Baekhyun, geus diuk sia ayeuna!"

Perlu kalian tau ya, Kyungsoo itu udah jadi staff anggota kedisplinan kelas loh sekarang. Dia menang volling sms—EH volling suara karna kabengeutan jadi kedisplinan, soalnya Kyungsoo cinta banget sama kedamaian dan kesunyian, juga paling ditakutin sama sekelas soalnya kalo dia marah udah kaya emak-emak yang ga mau disalahin karna salah nyalain lampu sen motornya.

Semua takut kecuali Baekhyun sama Luhan. Ya iyalah da bestie nya kan ai kalian.

Baekhyun pouty terus duduk sambil tetep natep tajem Chanyeol, tapi si tiang itu cuma angkatin bahu ga peduli dan lanjutin bacaannya.

"Udah berantemnya?"

Itu Luhan yang ngomong, Baekhyun cemedud sambil meluk sahabatnya itu dari samping. Sementara Luhan cuma bisa masang tampang flat, sama halnya kaya Kyungsoo.

Kalo udah gini Baekhyun biasanya ngeluarin manja-manja cantiknya terus minta mereka berdua buat traktirin dia seblak seuhahnya teteh Taeyeon.

"Dia nyebelin banget atuh da. Kalian liat sendiri kan? Aku maluuuuu, keliatan konyol banget ga aku?" Baekhyun pouty.

"BANGEEEET!" Luhan sama Kyungsoo kompakan jawab bareng.

Baekhyun nutupin mukanya pake tangan terus ngumpet di bahu Luhan. "Ih, maluuuuuuu."

Luhan nengok ke Kyungsoo. "Emang iya gituh Soo? Chanyeol nyebelin tadi?"

Kyungsoo cuma angkatin bahunya. "Ga tau, ga merhatiin, ga peduli juga."

'Anjir!' Baekhyun sesek dengernya. Temen macem apa mereka ini?! Dia tiba-tiba aja mukul kedua bestienya dengan imut, macem gaya ucing yang lagi ngerewet kitu lah. Baekhyun ngerasa ga dibelain sama temen-temennya yang emang dasarnya kenapa acuh banget.

"Maraneh mah kejam ka aing teh. Teuing ah lain babaturan deui!" (kamu kejam ke aku teh. Ga tau ah bukan temen lagi!)

Kyungsoo yang peka dan ngerasa kalo Baekhyun itu sensitipan orangnya langsung dia berdiri terus condongin badannya buat meluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Sayang, jangan marah ya, aku takut, nanti yaaah minta cipoknya."

Luhan juga ikut-ikutan meluk dari samping. "Sayang, maafin aku ya. Janji deh kalo ga mens aku undang ke rumah pas lagi sendirian."

"Anjuuuuu naisssss HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pelan-pelan mulai aja Baekhyun ketawa ngakak, demi apapun dia beruntung punya bestie sarap kaya mereka. Bisa banget buat moodnya naik seketika.

Sut! Kalian mau tau sesuatu ga?

Dibalik itu Chanyeol lagi ngelus-ngelus dadanya, deg-degan anjir aslina! Tapi udah gitu dia senyum-senyum lebat. Dia keinget sama kejadian dimana dia nyium Baekhyun tempo hari, daebak banget Baekhyun sampe ga bangun. Dia inget betapa lamanya dia ciumin bibir Baekhyun, kira-kira 3 kali? Atau 6 kali malah. Habis manis pisan euy, lumer di bibirnya kaya manis dari permen kapas.

Mungkin gitu kali ya rasanya kalo nyium orang yang kita cintai? HEUHEUHEU

Chanyeol noel Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sehun, Baekhyun kenapa sih sebenernya?"

Sehun yang lagi main COC tiba-tiba ngepause game-nya pahadal dia lagi asik-asiknya war.

"Masih aja sensitip sama lu?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah, dia ga suka kan? Marah-marah terus kan sama lu? Otomatis orang yang paling suka muncul di pikirannya dan orang yang dia bayangin terus ya ente."

Chanyeol sweatdrop, gatau kenapa pipinya panas.

Tapi Chanyeol tetep aja ga ngerti!Kalo mau diceritain sih ini pertama kalinya loh ada yang ga suka sama dia sampe segininya. Padahal banyak banget yang suka sama dia karna dia pinter. Menurut buku psikologi yang Chanyeol baca sih kelakuan Baekhyun nunjukin kalo dia takut kalah saing, keancam, dan sebagainya.

Padahal mereka bisa kan kerjasama bareng-bareng? Belajar bareng, pulang bareng, bobo bareng.

HEUHEUHEU

"Ah masa? Saya gak yakin."

Sehun ga habis pikir, lelah sama Chanyeol yang gak bisa apa-apa dalem urusan cinta.

"Kalo mau, coba aja baikin dia, biasanya uke-uke suka gampang banget baperannya."

Chanyeol garuk-garuk dagunya. "Saya gak pernah gituin orang. Buat saya banget, udahlah biarin aja."

Sehun nyerah, mau ga mau dia sama Jongin harus bertindak buat temen sepejakanya ini, dia ngambil hanpunnya terus nelepon Jongin.

"Rapat di markas jidat bangsat, ada anggota baru yang butuh pengarahan. Dateng malem ini terus jangan lupa copy link 'aku-dan-teman-sekelasku.3gp' , oke? FIX!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang udah jam setengah dua siang, juga kelas sebelas-tiga lagi ga ada guru. Baekhyun bete banget sekarang, harusnya sih sekarang pelajaran ekonomi tapi Pak Donghae phpin kelas mereka lagi soalnya beliau sibuk ngurusin peternakan bebeknya. Pas Baekhyun ngeliat ke sebelah, Luhan sama Kyungsoo malah asik selfie sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya. Untung aja muka mereka udah lucu imut emesin jadi jatohnya ga alay.

Tiba-tiba aja Baekhyun ngedeketin posisi duduknya ke mereka jadi reptil (ngerempet tilu(tiga) ).

"Heh! Ikutan dong!"

Baekhyun walopun pinter bingits tapi kalo udah main sama temen-temennya.. emmmm.. gimana ya.. Bisa kita bilang otaknya langsung sedeng(gila) malah dia yang paling konyol diantara Luhan sama Kyungsoo.

Nah sekarang mereka lagi dempet-dempetan sambil bareng pasang pose pouty, terus ganti gaya jadi bola mata di ketengahin, terus v-sign, terus ganti lagi, terus aja begitu, maklum mereka pasang 9 grid di B612 di hp nya Luhan.

Mereka gak sadar kalo banyak seme —bahkan cewe yang statusnya seme kaya Amber di kelas itu banyak yang natep mereka laper. Trio uke itu emang kaya minta di rape terus di enaenain. Pikiran brengsek emang.

Minseok tiba-tiba aja kedepan kelas terus nepuk-nepuk bor pake penghapus, sebab itu semua penduduk kelas sebelas-tiga noleh ke dia.

"Perhatiin aku gais, HEH! Taehyung berenti mojok sama Kuki!"

"Ada apa sih?" Itu Irene yang lagi mainin cak kuku sama Seulgi

Seulgi ngegeleng. "Tau ah, Miss Hits mau kita perhatiin dia yang mau nyanyi di depan kali."

Disana Minseok ngeluarin hp nya.

"Pak Donghae ga bisa ngajar, jadi jam diisi sama bidang kependidikan."

"AAH SIAL!"

"IH KO GITUUUU?!"

"WUUUUUU! KENAPA GAK PULANG AJAAA?!"

"MENING PULANG AJA!"

Minseok natap sebel temen-temennya. "Ini amanat ai kalian! Mau dosa mauuu?"

Yeri muterin bola matanya. "Sok suciii lo Minseok." teriaknya lantang.

"Minseok emang suci kali! Kaya bidadari."

"Wuuuuuuu mati aja lo Jongdae!"

Minseok muterin matanya males terus natep Baekhyun sama Chanyeol gantian.

"Buruin ngisi kalian berdua heh."

Chanyeol dengan hati deg-degan jalan ke meja Baekhyun sambil bawa buku paket ekonominya, dia mau coba memulai improvisasi yang baik sama Baekhyun.

"Hayu, bahas materi, di bangku aku."

Baekhyun masi pouty padahal mah itu teh dia lagi deg-degan gatau kenapa. Dia masih ga mau natep Chanyeol, tapi malah ngambil buku paketnya terus di buka.

Oh~ Tentang pembahasan tenaga kerja rupanya.

"Emmm—" Baekhyun nengok kanan-kiri. "—hayu."

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun duduk dampingan di satu meja.

"CIEE AKUR CIEEEEEE!

"NAH GITU DONGGG!"

"IHH KO MEREKA SWEET BANGETTT!?"

"AAH ENPIIII(ENVY)!"

"LONGLAST YAAA CHANBAEK!" —btw ini Luhan.

Sekelas pada heboh, moment langka banget anjir! Sekarang aja Seokjin lagi moto Chanyeol sama Baekhyun dan fotonya bakal di tempel di mading sekolah besok.

Baekhyun noleh terus baed ke Luhan. "LUHAAN DIEM LU YAAA!"

Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun. "Hey! Fokus Baekhyun, kita harus segera sampaikan materi buat teman-teman!"

"CIEEEEEEE!"

Makin aja itu kelas makin menggila.

Luhan sama Kyungsoo ketawa ngakak dari bangku mereka.

Sehun duduk tepat di belakang Luhan, noel cemiwiwnya itu terus dia senyum mesum. "Hai sayang, ko dari jam ke jam makin bikin horny aja sih."

Luhan nyengir ga rido ke Sehun. Ko Sehun bikin ilfeel ya sekarang? Dia kayanya kurang belaian makanya gampang banget godain orang.

Luham coba buat bales. "Sehuuuuuuun! Btw Kamu keren banget ya?"

Sehun ngerasa terbang ke awang-awang. Dia ngedehem sedikit biar keliatan sok keren ganteng-ganteng kalem.

"Keren apaan emangnya, yang?"

"Kamu keren soalnya ga perlu snapchat muka kamu udah kaya anjing."

Kaya anjing...

Ya anjing...

Anjing...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

—Ini Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang udah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun sejajalan udah cirambay (mau nangis) kaya anak anjing yang minta dipungut, dia lagi mikir gimana caranya bisa pulang ke rumah soalnya disini sama sekali ga ada angkot. Fyi, para supir angkot lagi pada demoin tentang bus sekolah, jadi mereka semua pada mogok kerja.

Dia nyesel ga ikut nebeng bareng naik motor sama Luhan. Kyungsoo juga udah pulang duluan sama Jongin.

Keparat!

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa liat Chanyeol lagi ngayuh sepeda ke arahnya, supaya dia ga nyapa, Baekhyun pura-pura jalan sambil main hp.

Pas mau papasan Chanyeol berentiin sepedanya di depan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mau pulang?"

Si mungil ngangguk. "Hm, ya."

Si jangkung senyum lebar terus nepuk stang sepedanya. "Bareng aja yu, saya tau kalo hari ini gak ada angkot, kamu mau jalan kaki begitu?"

Masih sama gengsi nya yang besar Baekhyun coba nolak.

"Ga usah deh, mau jalan kaki aja."

Chanyeol tetep kekeh dan narik tangan Baekhyun. "Udah ayo naik, lupain aja kalo sekarang kamu lagi ga sama Chanyeol yang kamu benci."

Deg! Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja ga enak. Biar ga terjadi salah paham, Baekhyun naik ke sepeda Chanyeol di belakang nya terus berdiri di kedua stang yang udah disediain.

Btw, dia baru tau kalo bahu Chanyeol keras juga tegap gini. Aroma parfum nya juga enak bikin Baekhyun nyaman.

Chanyeol dengan semangat ngayuh sepedanya. Lumayan gugup juga karna Baekhyun megang kedua bahunya erat banget, Chanyeol kan jadi deg-degan.

"Rumah kamu belah mana?"

"Jalan lurus blok A."

Mereka berdua diem, cuma kedengeran suara ban sepeda Chanyeol selama perjalanan.

"Heh, kenapa kamu ga pake motor?"

"Ga punya. Lagian rumah lagian deket dari sekolah."

Di belakang, Baekhyun cuma ngangguk dan ga tau kenapa sekarang Baekhyun mulai ngantuk banget. Ga sadar dia akhirnya dia meluk leher Chanyeol dan kepala nyender di bahunya. Dia merasa lagi meluk papa-nya, nyaman banget dan Baekhyun sama sekali ga inget kalo yang dia peluk itu Chanyeol, saingannya di sekolah.

Chanyeol sontak berentiin sepedanya, dia kaku pas tau Baekhyun tidur sambil meluk lehernya. Bahkan saking eratnya dia bisa ngerasain detak jantung Baekhyun. Chanyeol senyum lembut.

"Emmh. Angeeet, papa~" Baekhyun semakin deketin kepalanya ke celuk leher Chanyeol.

Gapapa deh, mau gimana juga kayanya Chanyeol mulai sayang sama Baekhyun.

"Bentar lagi ya, kita hampir sampe. Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol ngekeh sendiri terus ngelanjutin ngayuhnya sambil satu tangan megangin dua lengan Baekhyun biar tetep stabil.

Chanyeol ngerasa kaya lagi shooting Winter Sonata soalnya jalanan yang lagi dia laluin ada banyak pohon di sisi kanan kirinya. Chanyeol ngelambatin jalan sepedahnya supaya bisa lama-lama ngerasain pelukan Baekhyun.

DDDRRRT DDRRRT

Dalam saku almamater Baekhyun, muncul notifikasi Line dari hp Baekhyun.

[Daehyun: Maaf baru bales, juga maaf banget ya kayanya aku ga bisa soalnya besok aku ada kencan sama Youngjae.]

[sticker brown dan cony yang berpelukan]

.

.

.

.

.

HAIIIIIII , Ga nyangka banget kalo ff ini ada yang minta lanjut TT

Ga nyangka banget bisa ada yang respon dan itu baik semua! Juga panjang komennya, duuuh senengggg! Kecupin satu2 pokonya!

Oh iya banyak juga yang nanya kalo 'Tiak' itu apa. Nah itu tuh kalo dibalikin jadi 'Taik' wkwkwk udah tau kan?

Maaf juga kalo ff ini garing soalnya lagi badmood dan feel lagi pengen banget lanjut ff ini ya boleh apa buat? XD

P.S : Jongin mau di munculin gaa? Itu pun kalo mau ff ini dilanjutin TT

HEHE

Last, Gimme a review? :* :3


End file.
